The Chaos Tests
by JoshuaLifeheart
Summary: Percy is back from another quest only to be hated by camp? So he lives in a cave and gets ready for mystical adventures never before seen? Cool! Eventual PercyxPiper. Chaos fic, obviously. rated T for language and themes and to be safe. Will rate M if needed. We will see. Review. Flames please refer to my flame policy. I roast marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back! Figured that since I hit a wall with the other fic, and I had ideas for this one, I would write this one. Seemed to be the logical idea. Anyway, another attempt at a Chaos fic, but you don't care about my yammering. I'll get you to the story.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Yes, he ran away. No, he didn't deserve it. It wasn't his fault that he went on a quest and couldn't return for a while. But that wasn't how she saw it. It wasn't how anyone saw it. Of course, _he_ is Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Giants, Bane of Titans, Master of the Minotaur, Nightmare of Monsters.

As to why he ran off, he ran off because he couldn't take it any longer. And rightly so. The campers were putting him down because Annabeth was angry with him, and Annabeth is _always_ right. And she did it there. Annabeth broke up with him. But he could remain there, and did for several days.

He made it until Piper said it, with her humble voice; "Percy, you need to leave. You need to heal." Piper was not unsympathetic of Percy, in fact Jason had left her two weeks prior to Percy's return from the quest. And all so that Jason could rule Rome and be with Reyna. Piper just wanted Percy to heal from Annabeth's hard words and the slander he received.

So Percy left. One night they woke up and he was not at breakfast, or in his cabin. It was like he vanished off the face of the Earth. Because is a sense, he had. Percy exiled himself to a cave twenty miles away. And there he lived.

* * *

Alright, so I know I have done better, but let me know what you think in the reviews. I made an outline on paper this time, so I won't lose it and I will finish this one. I know it is short, most chapters will be longer.

Lifeheart out.


	2. Chapter 2

And we return! An early chappy post for my ideal schedule, but I am excited. Don't get too antsy waiting for the next chapter. It will take a few weeks so I can be lazy. And sleep. And do work. And edit the next chapter. A lot. And color my jar. Must color my jar. Anyway, you don't care about my jar or the fact that it will be colored green; you care about the story. So let's get back there. Where you love what I write.

* * *

 _ **It was like he had vanished off the face of the Earth. Because, in a sense, he had. He had exiled himself to a cave 20 miles away. And there he lived.**_

3rd Person POV

And live there he did. He made himself crevices to tie rope that he made to so that he could have a hammock. He made himself in a quiet little fireplace just outside his cave, but still under an overhang. In the back of the cave, he set up kerosene torches; lit by kerosene and burning bark and a little wood. When the light was revealed, he found a small pond, which he decided would be drinking water and he devoted the river to bathing and washing his clothes.

Each day, he hunted an animal forhis dinner and forbreakfast, he forged berries and nuts from a ways away. Hislife became very good, he even made paper and clothing from the animal skin so that he could make a journal. After he made the journal, he realized how repetitive his life was, and he sought challenge. Sure, monsters came after him every few days, but he was close enough to camp that most monsters were either dead or somewhere else. So he decided that he needed several things; to find an entrance to the Layberenth and to ensure that it is far from camp.

And so he searched, never did he guess that it would be three days journey to the second nearest entrance. Because it was just him and his sword, he neverslowed down, he only stopped for food and sleep. By the end of those days, he had a well defined torso and firm abdominal muscles.

The entrance, hidden little maze, was inside a tree. The bark made a delta on a knot on the trunk. When Percy was within 20 feet of it, he was drawn to the tree. Of course, the Layberenth would draw those seeking it into it's entrance. But why? This never occurred to Percy, he was only interested in the maze. And training there.

Upon entrance to the maze, Percy was very relaxed. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Then he noticed that. And wondered why the maze didnt try to kill him already. Percy wandered the maze for what felt like miles. It was only a half mile, but the darkness that Percy was in warped his ability to measure distance. After a while, percy heard a _clink_. A simple, metalic sound that prompted Percy to draw his sword. And so he did. Percy always went with what felt like his gut. When he drew his sword, a spike immediately impaled it's self into the sword. Then, Percy ducked.

In that moment, thousands of spikes errupted from the wall, just as Percy would've been shish kabobbed. after a few minutes, it became clear; the Layberenth had no clip limmit. So Percy, slowly, surely, crawled out of the corridor. After that, he passed through many rooms; from columbed plazas to bioluminescent caves to flourescently lighted hallways. As he wandered, he fought dracenae and Earthborn and cyclops and hellhounds. He fought the Minotaur again. Finally, at an intersection, he heard a deep, booming laughter:

"The gods may have beaten my brothers, but they will not defeat me. I, Eurytus, will destroy them all! And this time, that wine god will not get in my way!" Came a bellowing down the left corridor. Percy had heard that name before. Then he realized, Eurytus was the giant born to oppose Dionysus. Percy knew that the giant had to be killed and offered up a silent prayer to the gods, specifically Athena and Dionysus, that he might get assistance defeating this giant and staying alive. The smell of grapes became pungent in the air.

As Percy approached the giant, he called out. "Hello noble warrior, I come seeking training and skill and I have heared that yours is unmatched by all those in the maze."

"And who are you, to come seeking my help," asked Eurythus. "And why should I help you, a demigod son of Posaideon of all people? You are born of my enemies. YOU WILL DIE!"

 _So much for introductions._ Percy thought, _I guess we have to do this the hard way._ "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Posideon, Slayer of the Minotaur, Bane of Titans, Conqueror of the Giants, Nightmare to Monstes, and soon, I will add slayer of Eurythus to my list of titles." The look of determination is Percy's eyes struk fear into the mind of the giant, who stepped back.

It was in that moment, that from a grape vine in the corner, Dionysus materialized. We had this in the bag, and the giant knew it.

* * *

Good chapter. The Bold Italics, if you didn't catch on, is the last few sentences of the previous chapter. Have the day you want!

Lifeheart out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Lifeheart back again! If you didn't notice, I posted on my profile a status update section concerning my fics, and I will update that based on real time events. Anyway, I am always looking for ways to work on my writing, so please let me know how I can make it better.

I would also like to formally apologize for any spelling errors made and will fix them the moment I see them.

But enough of my rambling and droning, you probably don't care about me, only about the story, and that is very OK. On with the fic!

* * *

 _ **It was in that moment, that from a grape vine in the corner, Dionysus materialized. We had this in the bag, and the giant knew it.**_

Percy POV

We now had a stunned giant, an angry warrior and a confused god, all in one room. Sounded like the start of a joke. And maybe it was. _Why am I able to call a god down?_ I wondered. **Oh, you did** _ **not**_ **call me down, Peter Johnson. I was sent by Zeus, at the council of Athena, to investigate this strange occurrence, but before we discuss that, it seems you have your hands full with one of my old enemies. Shall we destroy him?** Dionysus seemed to say in my mind.I turned to him and nodded.

It was around this time that Eurytus began to notice that we were done being stunned and had begun to attack him. He did not have the sense enough to act until I cut his toe off.

"Ow! Stop your fighting, puny demigod! You cannot defeat me! My power surpasses that of Polybotes!" The angered giant roared.

"Yeah," I responded, "and so does your idiocy! At least your brother never got lost in a maze!" This succeeded in it's aim; to anger the giant. Sadly that meant that I was a much bigger target to the giant. Luckily all I had to do was stab it in the gut; Dionysus would do the rest. And that simple task, I completed. I stabbed him in the gut while the whine god severed the giant's head. As the giant dematerialized, the god approached me.

"Now, Peter Johnson, would you like to explain why you sought the help of Athena and I before the battle with the giant?" Asked the whine god. In all honesty, I didn't really know.

"Uhmm... Can I have a moment to think?" I requested, already thinking while watching him. At his nod, I sat down and just thought. I remembered the moment of it all. I finally knew the answer. "I called upon you because you had experience with this giant, I recalled from previous experience, and I called upon Athena because she is a master strategist. I knew that I needed a god's help to defeat the giant and the others, even my father, have felt more distant than you two." The god of intoxication noded

"Understandable, now as to the second investigation that brought me here rather than anyone else; your absence from camp. You are required to be under the protection of the gods in some form, so why do you not attend camp as you are instructed to? You do have friends at camp, right?" It was odd, almost out of character, to see the wine god caring for someone. Regardless I responded;

"About five weeks ago, I returned from a quest handed down to me from Apollo. I was to tell no one about it until the quest was over. The quest spanned two weeks, and at the end, I was allowed to return to camp. When I got home, I was met with; the rage of my now former girlfriend, the hate of most of the camp, and the sadness of a friend. Only one was deserved. Annabeth was mad because she believed that I has been unfaithful for those two weeks, rather than pursuing a quest. The camp followed her, accusing me of being a cheater, and many other, less suitable names. From bastard to man wh*re, they kept coming. Only Piper McLain, of the Aphrodite cabin still cared for my achievements. Because Camp Jupiter is too far away, I left, at Piper's instruction, into the forest to lodge in a cave that is twenty miles away from camp." I paused, water in my eyes now receding from telling of the verbal abuse. "About two weeks to a month ago, your time, I went in search of a Labyrenth entrance that was away from camp, so that I may improve my skills. I wandered, fighting monsters and surviving traps until I arrived here. And that brings us to our current situation."

The god of madness nodded. "I understand your anguish and need to retreat, not only to move on emotionally from Annabell, but also to remove yourself from that situation of antiheroic actions. I have been instructed by my father and yours to bring you before the Olympian council to bear your testimony before the gods. Will you come?" He inquired of me.

This was a significant request. If the Olympians deemed my reasoning unworthy, or Piper a bad influence, I would be returned to Camp Half-blood to spend time training. If they deemed it worthy, they would assign me to a position. if they deemed the issue ignorable, then, and only then, can I live the life that I like. This decision was a challenge.

"You should know," the madness god began, "that I will not stop your from leaving Camp Half-blood again. I certainly cannot assist you, but if you went missing, I certainly do not know where your cave is so I would have no means of pursuing you." I understood and nodded. He was offering to somewhat undermine the god's decision if they put me back in Camp Half-Blood. I thought for quite a while. Then I came to my conclusion...

* * *

And this is where we end for today. Why, you may ask, did I leave you for two weeks on a cliffhanger? Simple, so you read again. That's why any author ends on a cliffy. To keep your attention. So yeah. Once we get to Chaos, in a few(6-10) chapters, then polls will go up concerning the plot and the order of it. I do have two points that must occur, but they are fairly dynamic and can easily be moved.

Lifeheart Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! It's been a while! Good to put this up though! I hope that you guys are ready! I need to know what your favorite mythological creature is! I'll remind you at the end to put it in the reviews!

To Percy!

* * *

Percy POV

 _I thought for quite a while. Then I came to my conclusion..._

And what a tough decision I had to make it was. Choosing between assured freedom, but being the rebel from the Olympians or taking a chance and being the broken Hero of Olympus. I will admit the decision was no easy feat.

"I will bear testimony of anything the Olympians ask of me." I declared, very sure of myself. Dionysus nodded.

"Your testimony of the giant will not be required. You are to testify of your experiences that led you to leave camp with no permission," Dionysus stated. Then, he held out a berry that was succulent and blue. "You ought to eat before going to the council. You will need your strength."

I was perplexed, but took the berry. He seemed genuinely pleased to give me the berry. "Uhmmm... Thanks?" I tried. I ate the berry.

It tasted nothing like it appeared. It looked like a blueberry. It tasted like a cucumber had a child with a raspberry; and I was eating it. I started to feel a little woozy. Must be a madness, drunk berry. Darn gods and their darned domain based foods. Why did Hermes introduce the idea by starting _fast food_?

When I had swallowed the berry, I was flashed to Olympus. I appeared in the center of the throne room. Dionysus was standing in front of his throne.

"Father, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, has come as requested to bear his testimony to the Council of the Gods." Dionysus reported. Zeus nodded then turned to me.

"Perseus Jackson! You have been called to explain the reason of your unapproved absence from Camp Half-Blood," Zeus said. "Begin now."

And I obeyed that order. I told the council many details that I did not tell Dionysus and every one that I did.

 _Flashback_ **[ I am so sorry ]**

It was quarter past noon on the day that I returned from my quest. I was hiking up Half-Blood Hill. I had told Chiron that morning that I would be at camp soon via Iris Message. The grass was green, the wind was cool, and the dragon was asleep at the bottom of the tree. A normal day.

My girlfriend was even waiting for me, so I thought. When I got to the hill, I was expecting a hug. In stead of that hug, Annabeth pushed me down the hill firmly and yelled at me. I couldn't understand her while falling a little ways down a hill.

"... AND DONT COME TO ME AGAIN!" She screamed. That's all that I heard.

I proceeded to walk down the hill and enter the Big House, in it's tall, blue glory. Chiron was resting in the living room, in his horse form. He looked at me with a joyful, tired look.

"Percy, how went your quest of astronomical proportions?" He asked with only a hint of comedy in his voice. I chuckled briefly.

"It went well, Chiron. What have I missed? I take it something changes in the camp; Annabeth seemed to be in an inexplicable rage." I responded.

"Nothing has changed, except maybe in her heart. I will call her here and have her explain herself." Chiron replied, taking the conch. He sounded the conch eight times; the fastest way to get Annabeth, Nico and I to the Big House. I sent Nico to the Underworld, so he wont show up. When Annabeth showed up, she glared at me, then turned to Chiron.

"Why were we called?" She inquired.

"You were called to tell me the story of the last ten minutes. Tell me of why Percy was so confused by your welcome of him to camp. Explain your former rage." Chiron instructed. Argus, stepped out of the shadows and blocked the door, almost as if in tune with Chiron. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy took too long on his quest without telling me that he was on a quest. I do not welcome _him_. At all. I am done being with Percy." Annabeth said with venom in her voice.

Chiron nodded, Argus moved, Annabeth left. I stayed. Chiron smiled. "Go see Piper. She has been waiting for your return and was the first to notice your absence."

And I did. Many times. And Piper cared for me. She made me laugh, went monster hunting with me, and made sure I got food.

Over the next 2 weeks, everyone else turned on me and her because of me. I felt bad. I trained hard. I spent most of my time hunting monsters or training against automatons. One day, while training in the arena and blowing off steam, Piper came into the arena. She sat on the side and waited for me to sit next to her. When I sat down, we locked eyes, her brown kaleidoscopes against my steady, sea green orbs.

"Percy," she began, "you need to heal, and for that, you need to leave camp. It will get lonely, but you need to get over all of us. In one year, return to this spot. I will be waiting." She looked to pleading and genuine, that I couldn't say no.

"Alright Pipes, for you, I will go. But if you aren't here, then I will find you and never let you go." I responded. And I kept my word. That evening, I left camp.

 _Flashback End_ **[Yay]**

"And that, my lords and ladies, is why I left camp. To escape their harmful words, to fulfill Piper's request, and to restrain from destroying camp," I concluded. Silence spread over the room. After a few minutes, Athena asked a question.

"What would you like to happen next, Perseus?"

"I would like to return to my dwelling, approximately twenty miles from camp. Now I will leave the room, and wait just beyond the door, to allow you to council freely." And I kept to my word. I left the room.

What ensued was a series of explosion sounds, chatter and a screamo-rock concert. After five minutes, all was quiet. Hermes opened the door.

"Come on in, Percy."

I walked in an scanned the gods. Significant notes; Artemis is angry, Athena is surprised, Zeus is laughing, Poseidon is puzzled, Hephaestus seemed apathetic.

"Perseus Jackson," boomed the thunder god once again, "step to the center of the room." I complied. Shortly after Hera stood and attempted to match Hephaestus's expression, but could not hide her sadness.

"It is the decree of the council," she began, "that Perseus Achilles Jackson is to accompany the Hunt of Artemis until he is to return to Camp Half-Blood or instructed by an Olympian or the Fates or Chaos to take up a quest. At that time, the council will reconvene and discuss again on this matter."

* * *

Alright, resolute in a teasing way. What will happen to Percy in the Hunt? Who knows. Also, type the name of your favorite mythological creature(monster preferably) in the reviews! Poll goes two days!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

Don't be mad! I know I am late. This chapter is for your enjoyment. I meant to put it out, but then life occurred.

Percy POV

 _"It is the decree of the council," she began, "that Perseus Achilles Jackson is to accompany the_ _H_ _unt of Artemis until he is to return to Camp Half-Blood or instructed by an Olympian or the Fates or Chaos to take up a quest. At that time, the council will reconvene and discuss again on this matter."_

LINEBREAK

Why would anyone think it a good idea to send me, a male, to Artemis's Hunt? It is trying to get me killed. I tried to protest and Apollo stopped me, communicating as gods do through thought, that I would need this. He announced to the group;

"I would like to bless Percy with the ability to learn archery once again. It was taken from him at a young age and I will restore it."

And then everything about archery clicked. I knew the pose, the process, the calm. I could be as good as I worked to be.

"And," Hestia said, rising from the fire, "I bless him with the knowledge of cooking and home-building."

Hephaestus stepped forward. "I bless Perseus with a basic knowledge of smithery and forging."

"I, Athena, grant Percy freedom from his genetic dyslexia. He shall be met with greater focus of mind and ease of studying" The wisdom goddess called out. And as each of these blessings were given me, each of the topics made sense. I could not test Athena's gift right now, but I looked forward to seeing if it was true.

I bowed before each of the gods and goddesses. "Thank you for the generous gifts of knowledge my lords and ladies." I said meekly.

I was teleported by Apollo to the campsite of the hunters, about a half mile out. Thank Apollo for time to walk. It is calming. I will walk to the camp and Iris message Thalia ahead of time so that I am not shot on sight. Seems to be a good day. Thalia was excited and so am I. I cannot wait to get there! Of course some hunters will be less than Ideal toward me, but that can be easily overcome with time.

* * *

Simple and short. Just needed to get more input from you, so review for faster chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Sorry for posting a few days late! Had to get the best chapter written with my free time. I am not expecting perfection and and trying to go for longer chapters, So let me know how I do! Which chapter was your fav and why?

* * *

Percy POV

 _I was teleported by Apollo to the campsite of the hunters, about a half mile out. Thank Apollo for time to walk._

* * *

And did he give me time. I meandered about just looking at the lilies and trees. Talking to the fish and horses. The white rabbits scurried through the grass. The forest stretched on for miles. I got lost.

That is until I heard the conch horn, I was lost. I had sat there until sunset. Wow, good job Apollo! The conch must have been signaling dinner. I decided to head toward the conch. When I arrived, I saw the hunters and was immediately shot against an adjacent tree.

"What are you doing here, _boy?_ " Phoebe sneered. She approached me and got in my face. "Are you the son of Poseidon? Hmm... Well why did you come? Answer me!"

"I have come under orders from the gods. My story is simple. I am a demigod. That is all you need know. Why did Thalia not inform you of my arrival?" I responded. It was at that point that Thalia approached.

"Hunters of Artemis! Lower your bows!" She quipped out. "Percy, come with me. We must speak with Artemis concerning your duties to the hunt in exchange for a tent. Unless you'd like to sleep in the trees or on the ground?" I simply nodded and followed her to a pavilion near the center of camp, fashioned completely out of oak and shrubbery. "I will get Artemis, you wait here for her. She is not happy about your assignment," Thalia informed me and then walked away into the sunset.

A few minutes later, I heard a crack and spun around to see Artemis about 5 yards off. That was odd. I should not have been able to hear that at this distance. Artemis had stepped on a twig. She looked up at me, slightly embarrassed. "Jackson, sit at the table nearest to me." She ordered while walking to said table. We both arrived at the lashed, wooden table at the same time. The table smelled like cedar and I could smell deer musk in the air.

"Jackson, as I am sure Thalia told you, you will have to assist in some of the chores in order to get a tent around here. You will wash all of the hunter's clothes. They will pile them near the river. You will stand evening sentry each evening of this season. You will sharpen arrows as they dull below 80% sharpness. Those are your duties. Any questions?" Artemis said simply, clearly not expecting a question.

"Yes, where can I stow my belonging while I am washing your hunt's laundry before I get my tent? Or ought I to make a tent that is hidden to stow them in?" I asked.

She seemed surprised that I'd thought of that.

"Your belonging are your responsibility. If they are taken, report it to me. Until you have a tent, your belonging are easily taken." She responded. "Now, get to work. Today you need to sharpen arrows before dinner. After that you will do sentry duty and get a tent of your own tomorrow morning."

"Aye-aye Artemis." I have no idea as to why I responded as a sailor would. Maybe more of my dad is bleeding through...

I began my stroll to the tent Artemis pointed me to and described and began to sharpen while sitting on my things, to prevent theft. I secretly thing Artemis wanted the girls to steal my things, so that is why all openings to sacks are right under my crotch, for obvious reasons.

After two hours of sharpening, Thalia came to get me.

"Oi! Seaweed brain, come get food. You are done with arrows for today." And with that, the daughter of Zeus left. And so did I. I had no idea what shenanigans would go forth, but I knew they would. That is why I hadn't sat while sharpening, but squatted about 1 millimeter above my stuff. It was a great workout. The one thing I wouldn't do; sit on glue.

When I entered the dining tent, only Artemis was there. As if hearing my silent inquiries Artemis spoke.

"We always eat before you. Here is your ingredients. Cook well." She said before leaving. She had given me kale, steak, water and corn. Soup it is.

After cooking and eating my soup with kale chips, I went to sentry duty. There I found berries and ate a few from the bushes while patrolling camp. Then I heard it. The far off screech of the Chimera.

* * *

Sorry again for it being short. Not into the good stuff yet. Two more weeks and I promise a good 1-2k work chappy. See you then!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Greetings people,

I know that this chappy is a bit late, but work with me on this. School is out so life now gets to be odd and I will write up a bunch of chapters as backstock so that I can do less during work weeks. No matter, on with the slaughter!

* * *

 _Then I heard it. The far off screech of a Chimera_

Percy POV

I immediately began looking about, hoping that a hunter may have heard it. No such luck. Nor was Artemis in camp, as she was riding her lunar chariot. That brought it down to one Percy Jackson versus what may have been an army of monsters. No doubt the Chimera smelled us. Surely it was headed here.

One thing to know, is that after two major mythological wars, I know what an army of monsters sounds like. This simply sounded like the Chimera with maybe one other monster. That was less bad. Although I never defeated the Chimera, I was sure that I could take it this time. I leapt into the low branches of the trees and began to climb. Silently, I approached the high branches of the tree. Just in time for the Chimera to appear 80 yards away from my side of camp. He knew I was here, he just didn't know where.

Leaping on its back is a bad idea, there is a snake head for a tail. The head has a fire breathing goat above it. If I jump on the goat head, if it tries to snake me, then it will bite itself. It cant breathe fire up and nothing will hit me. I can stab the goat in the eye and kill it piece by piece. Yep. A plan so crazy it just might work. So I jumped and with laser point accuracy landed on the goat head, and accidentally smashed it in. It smelled like rotting mushrooms and rotting tomatoes had a rotting baby.

I was covered in Chimera blood, which maybe wasn't good, considering that it takes all heat with it when it evaporates. Time for some math. If Chimera blood is a conductor of heat, ergo it takes heat, and I am a transmitter producing 37% of the heat it needs in 3 hours, then it will take around 9 hours to be safe to remove.

Nine hours. Nine hours before I could get warm. I managed. Now, as to the other heads, oh yes. I chopped them off.

Carefully I stepped down from the place of the goat head to just above the lion's. It was very slippery. No, not just slippery, near impossible to climb down. I spent more time resting to use my water powers to stop from falling than climbing. As I went to strike the lion's head, the snake came on me quickly and I had to focus on fighting it. Of course. I can't just stab it. I have to slash at it. Why? Because stabbing it lets it take my sword. And it is smart enough not to let me slash at it. So I lunge to the side, to fake it out, and slash the other way.

The tactic was spot on. A simple fake out technique distracted it to let me cut off the snake head. The Chimera, clearly shocked, froze and I cut off it's other two heads. The Chimera dissolved and the blood crumbled off of my skin. Good thing I am not dead.

After the excitement of the battle, I went to a shore to rest. Just a nearby stream shore, but still calming nonetheless. The trees were firm and majestic, but also gentle and soft in the delicate breeze. The creek went on in a hushed babble, the streambed made of stones, large and small. A ways off, I would hear a wolf howling, as if thanking me for my service. I spent a lot of time there, just sitting, and thinking, and admiring the nature.

I thought about why the Chimera would attack the Hunter's camp. It just didn't make sense. A monster going to a group of very powerful demigods that are watched over by a goddess. Even the Minotaur knows better. It was as if I was being tested. But what deity would want to test me? Gaea was already bested by me, so the Primordials wouldn't get involved. Kronos was defeated, so the titans wouldn't get involved. I saved Olympus so they have no need to test me. Who could it be?

* * *

A/N

Alright! Let's get workin on the next 5 chappies. If I feel nice one might come out tomorrow. Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey People! Sorry I am late posting. Life is getting hectic and I am getting an image artist to help you all envision the major symbols of the next chapters, so that slowed me down. Anyways, some of that will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Percy POV  
I thought about why the Chimera would attack the Hunter's camp. It just didn't make sense. A monster going to a group of very powerful demigods that are watched over by a goddess. Even the Minotaur knows better. It was as if I was being tested. But what deity would want to test me? Gaea was already bested by me, so the Primordials wouldn't get involved. Kronos was defeated, so the titans wouldn't get involved. I saved Olympus so they have no need to test me. Who could it be?

* * *

 _Time skip ~ Morning_

As if on cue exactly 2 hours after the crack of dawn, the Huntresses awoke to me cooking eggs and bacon. Luckily duck eggs are pretty common and deer meat can be cooked as bacon, venison and jerky. Twenty minutes later, they were all around and about, some playing Mythomagic and other card games, others arm wrestling on tree stumps, and others racing around camp. Overall a fairly calm morning with me cooking and Artemis and Thalia watching me. Each were about to ask me a question, but Artemis spoke first.

"How did you have time to get these eggs and this deer meat together? I thought you slept like a rock." Lady Artemis asked.

"I was up for several hours, I cooked myself some venison and started some jerky making in my spare hours after killing a deer. After that, I went scavenging for eggs and only found duck eggs. I never took from nests, only the eggs that rolled away." I responded. Thalia's turn next as Artemis processed that information.

"Are you going to share the food?"

"Probably not. I intend to take my fill and then turn the remainder over to the Hunt. I am not your chef, I am your chore boy, apparently." I relied. Thalia didn't seem to know that I was given many of their chores to do. Ah well, Artemis has a question to ask.

"Why were you up so early? Of course you slept at night, and didn't just stand guard all night, right? Or have you slept at all?"

"I had to fend a Chimera off from attacking you all as you slept. I woke after two or three hours of sleep before my two AM battle." I lied. Artemis seemed to be attempting to see if I was lying, before deciding I was telling the truth.

At that time my food had finished cooking and I waked away from the cooking fire with my food. The bacon was just crispy to the point of deliciousness and the eggs were perfectly fried. It was as if I had made breakfast heaven on a plate.

I spent the day doing the rest of my chores; washing the mountain of laundry, drying, and folding the laundry and setting it outside the tents, and that was all before lunch. I cooked my own lunch, as I became accustomed to doing, consisting of venison jerky, from this morning, and a quick and easy nettle soup. It was simple; I boiled the nettles, then chopped them up and added some dandelion and clover, all of which are readily available. The soup had and envious Thalia bugging me for the simple recipe, which I refused to give to anyone who asked.

After lunch, I went to the archery range and checked all of the arrows and sharpened the ones in need of sharpening. Leaving me all of three hours before sentry duty again. I had intended to go bathing, but in stead, Artemis called me to speak with her.

The hunter that she sent told me to go to the mess tent, just beside the cooking fire. It was not huge, but large enough to be tall and fit three dinner tables in, with walking and seating space between. All in all, a it was very homely place where I would happily eat a meal. I still preferred to walk on a small deer trail about half a mile north of camp and sit by a stream surrounded by tall oak trees and elderberry bushes or sit on a rock on the side of a pond. The whole forest had a spacious canopy feel, as if you were always in a tent, unless you were in the clearing. The clearing had some of our camp in it, namely the makeshift amphitheater, and the archery range with a few benches and water stations that I set up here and there. Every day, the hunt felt less like a punishment or a hunt, and more like a summer camp with an archery theme. But back to Artemis.

I found her sitting at the table farthest away from either entrance; the middle table. That was where I always saw huntresses making deals or talking secrets. Wonder what she needed to talk about. I sat down at the table. The legs of the table looked like they had been cut straight from a tree and the tabletop looked like a large, thick piece of polished bark.

"Perseus, we have a very important matter to discuss..."

* * *

And yes, this ending was mostly for me, because I wanted to do so and make the next chapter easy. In fact, I am already working on it. Ta-ta!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! I am sooo sorry that I couldn't post sooner. First work finished(full time work is exhausting) then I needed a week to recover and then more Scouts occurred. Now I am back, but have family in town, but I found time to bang out this chapter. In my opening note of the last chapter, I lied accidentally. The art will come in a few chapters, as I am anticipating a long haul. Hopefully, the chapter explains my brain child. We'll see.

* * *

Percy POV

" _We need to talk..."_

"What I am about to tell you is very important Perseus. As we all know, in the beginning, there was chaos. But that was not just a concept, it was a deity, and from it, all was born. The council of Olympus has the ability to call upon Chaos once in a century, and we believe that you should undertake the Chaos Tests." Artemis explained.

"TESTS?!" I exclaimed, "I can hardly get an 'A' in English, how am I to pass a Chaos level test?"

"Perseus," she said, slapping me, "the Chaos Tests are a set of the 13 hardest quests in creation. They are adapted as time goes on and now, you can take them on. After all, look at your handiwork with Kronos and Gaea."

"I did not handle Gaea alone. Leo tackled her, mostly" I responded.

"And? The council believes that you can do it. They wish to meet with you first though, to discuss this matter," she said.

"OK, so why did you tell me this? I take it the council wanted to tell me themselves, yes?" I inquired.

"Actually I am the only immortal deity who is permitted to speak of the Tests to mortals, save it be Chaos in the flesh. They asked that I prepare you with this knowledge to make sure you were willing. Because no man or woman that has undertaken the challenge has returned alive, no one save it be Chaos knows the rewards and Gods cannot help that hero again except by noninterference with that hero's birthright. Basically, for your _male_ brain,-"

"Yeah, yeah, the gods can't help me but I can use my powers and gifts obtained thus far. All other powers that are not given by Dad are neutralized and I have to obtain my tools, not be gifted them." I finished. "How do I start?"

"First we must meet with the assembling council, we will join them in about an hour, and then call on Chaos," Artemis said. "After that, you are on your own. Even the Gods don't know what goes on in your life until you meet with us, having all 13 quests completed, or, more likely, when you die and even then, only you can recall the exact goings on of those quests. You are dismissed."

* * *

And at that, I left the grungy looking table that we met at, with it's solid legs and milk stained top, to spend a half hour swimming before getting a good meal. When I had arrived at my swimming hole, after traveling the overgrown path over the hill, I was surprised to find Thalia there.

"UhHumHm!" I coughed loudly, and she turned to face me in her swimsuit, thank goodness, and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, whats up?" She asked. She quickly noticed the change in my demeanor after using Annabeth's nickname for me. "What's wrong, Perce?"

"Thalia, please done pry, and please don't use Annabeth's nickname for me. She and I are no longer together and I'd rather bury the past. On other news, I am going to accept a quest that the council wants to give to me, so I wont be around for a very long while. I am not sure how long it will take, but I will survive..." _Hopefully_ is what I didn't say but she knew I meant. "I will have a ton of fun and send you post cards regularly, as much as I can, so that you don't need to worry about me."

"Okay Percy" she said quietly. Then she did the last thing I expected and violently splashed me, or tried to. I held all the water exactly an inch from my skin and sent it back at her.

"My my, Lady Softbreeze, weak with splashes and strong with wind enough to splash yourself? Seems like something I've seen mortals doing in a place called Hood River on Youtube." I taunted. That got her goat and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh silly me, the wind was going the wrong way, let me fix that." She called and actually upped the wind with her birthright, but me being me, made water come under me and move the soil so that I fell into pure water before the wind got too strong. I then went over beneath her and grabbed her foot effortlessly. Immediately she turned and smiled, which made me nervous enough to form a bubble of air around me and her just before lightning hit the water.

"Good show, Thalia, now I want to swim regularly for a little bit, I leave in about 45 minutes and I have to be in top shape for my next quest," I said after the electricity dispersed. She merely nodded, clearly tired from the lightning blast. I used my powers to bring us to shore quickly and safely and set her on shore. She then proceeded to fall soundly asleep on shore and I went swimming. And when the shadows indicated forty minutes had passed, I went to shore, to see that Thalia was not in the water. So I thought nothing of it and went about making myself mostly decent. That is until my pants were on and I was tackled by my cousin.

"Percy! Don't go!" She sounded like such a little kid. "I don't know if you'll come back!" As cute as my cousin was, all of Olympus would kill me if I refused this, so I had to go.

"Thalia, I know that I just arrived, but I will be fine and safe," I said. "I mean I will be doing an errand for all of Olympus and possibly be able to forget so much of my more hurtful past. I need to go now." We locked eyes, sibling love equally matched, and nodded.

"If you die, I will kill you." She said simply and walked to camp with me. She gave me one last hug before I went to meet Artemis, this time sitting on her throne of the mess tent.

"Come, Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, it is time to meet our maker." She said simply.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yes! I know you all want more, so tune in next chappy to find out what happens on Olympus. Will Chaos himself appear? Will he send a messenger? Will Zeus trap Percy? All great ideas and possibilities, maybe I should make a fic about that... BUT NOT TODAY!

As always, Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as Heroes of Olympus is not owned by me, it is most likely owned by Rick Riordan or Disney.

Also, my brain child was not explained fully. :(

Have a good time!

Lifeheart Out


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

 **I know it has been a while, and for that I apologize. Because of this, I have decided to change my writing style and slow down a bit. This means longer chapters, but less happening. In gist: Long, detailed chapters every two weeks. See ya round!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I looked at her like she had just read a death sentence, because it almost seemed she had. Taken in any other context, it would sound like we were both going to die. So, I decided to play it up.

"First I was going to take tests, now I am going to die? C'mon Artemis, have a little love for me." She blushed. Simple as that she blushed somewhere in between crimson and gold, but not quite orange either. Kinda a coppery blush. Cute. Personally, I had thought she would blush silver, but maybe that is when she pales. That would make sense.

"Shut up," she instructed me. And I did, because I didn't want her to be in to me anymore than she wanted to be in to me, I think. Certainly no more than she _should._ "Just grab my hand and we will go to Olympus." I won't lie, I was tempted to tease her. Instead, I listened and was blinded by the light. I am glad I recovered quick, though, because I got to see galaxies whirl around me and creatures that don't exist laughing. Finally we ended in the throne room of the gods. Artemis look her place and nodded to the only other deity in the room, Hestia.

The hearth goddess, in turn, sent a beam of light through the glass dome on the ceiling of the throne room. Then Zeus appeared, and sat on his new throne, a throne made of gold, with a wood brown trim and a purple headrest. Personally, I thought that the trim should've been sky blue, to represent his domain and add color synergy between the trim and the purple pillow.

The second god to enter was my father, who entered then sat at his throne, nodding to Zeus. Dad's throne was as it always was. A simple fishing chair with his trident in the cup holder. Honestly, where did he put his drinks? Hera was the next to arrive, followed by Demeter. I never paid much attention to the thrones, and so only now did I realize the white trim on Hera's gold throne. Demeter's throne seemed to be made of a living wheat field. As if every piece of wheat was playing it's part alongside vines in holding the throne together.

After they were seated Hermes entered, talked with his dad and rushed out the palace doors, probably to deliver a message. When he returned from that, he sat at his throne that was wispy white for a base color with a gray undertone, looking overall speedy when he stood in front of it. I just noticed the sky blue lightning bolts arching around the sides of his throne. Does he watch _the Flash_?

Following Hermes was Athena. She was dressed in gold and white robes, looking like a scholar nerd that is three centuries out of style. She sat at her intense gray, black and brown throne that was in the pattern of an owl, with two owl eyes on either side of her head. She held something in her lap. She nodded to Hermes, as if thanking him.

I saw a flash behind me and I turned to face the wine god, looking much more formal than usual, seated in his throne. He was dressed in a black three piece suit with a purple shirt and grape print tie. A leopard pelt draped over his reclining lawn chair of a throne that had small grapevines carved into it. That is I _thought_ they were carved, until he picked up one and idly played with it. I then realized that there were grooves in the throne that allowed the vines to rest there.

I shied away from the next light as a column of heat appeared in front of the robotic throne beside the wine god's. When the fire dispersed, the crippled, burly forge god stood there before issuing a verbal command to "Olympia" to help him down. When he had said this, the throne sent out metal wire that wrapped around his waist to help him be seated in his space age seat that seemed to have the control panels of a million different star ships, cars and computers functioning is harmony on the edges of his throne. When he was seated the wires retracted into his throne and his blue jeans, now with a wire rip, began to repair themselves back to their original grease stained and scorch-marked state.

I was about to sit down and meditate while I waited for the rest of the immortals to appear, when suddenly the smell of the sluttiest perfume known to Olympians. Aphrodite had entered the room. Dressed to sexually for description, Zeus was forced to summon clouds around her and tell her to get in more proper attire. In the end, she settled for wearing a pink one piece swim suit as Poseidon would not allow a two piece in his presence, especially from her, saying that it made the seas to restless. Her throne was an open clam shell. The same one she floated into Greece on. She refused to sit and instead laid fairly sensually on the shell, trying to garner any attention.

Next to enter was Ares, followed by Apollo, I turned to face them, noticing very little change in Ares human skin throne aside that it was repaired from my last visit(long story) and that he had healed from all the bones I broken in our last duel(longer story). Apollo, had a predictable golden throne that seemed to radiate harsh power, like a truth that is unacceptable. He stood very regal, and I assumed, given his purple cape, that he had just come from the Roman camp. After a brief moment, the aura from his throne softened and a kindness could be felt very strongly. His cape faded away and he was dressed much more casually. This was our healing god that we all knew and respected.

Zeus nodded to Hestia,saying "Bring our brother." Hestia willed the hearth to cast a large shadow onto the doorway, through which Hades stepped through and took his seat on the visitor's stool. He was dressed in black silk which hung off of him like cloth on a skeleton, and he held his helm at his side. Under his helm, was the but of his Stygian Iron sword, sheathed for safety.

Zeus stood.

"We have called his meeting to honor Perseus Jackson, most talented of heroes. The council has discussed together and we believe Perseus to be ready for the Chaos Tests. Are you in agreement, Lord Hades?" Hades nodded.

"Very well," Zeus continued, "Before this begins, anyone who would like to bless Perseus may do so. Poseidon, do you give consent?" I turned to my father and nodded at the silent question he seemed to be asking me.

"I do, brother. Let any who wish to aid him do so," my father proclaimed. Suddenly, I felt a surge of power flow through my legs, my mind, and my heart. I then felt heat and warmth and cold and wind all seemingly pouring into me. When it all came together, pain that could only be described as slightly better than the Styx washed over me. I fell down grunting and heaving. I got up, unsteady and disoriented.

"Who all blessed me?" I hands went up, excluding father's, Hera's and Artemis's. Unsurprisingly, Aphrodite was the one to raise her hand and try to call me over. I fought not to. I turned to Zeus, still unsteady, but at least oriented. "Thank you milords and ladies. I feel very honored I look forward to mastering these abilities in due time. Now, Lord Zeus, what more do we have to do?"

Zeus shifted in his seat. "Athena, please bring forth the puzzle," he called. As she brought it forth, Zeus explained. "Once every century, each Olympian has the opportunity to find one of the pieces to this puzzle on their throne. That is until it is completed. We only ever sent one hero, the original Perseus, to attempt these trials. He died on them. He still does not tell us of them. We were told only to send the most worthy hero of a mellenia to attempt these tasks. Now we can and we wish to send you. Will you do this for us Perseus?"

I nodded. "I will. I will do my best to complete these tests. How do I begin?" Athena then gave me the pieces.

"Once you complete the puzzle," she said, "then you have begun. We cannot help you then." I was flashed out of the room and into a dark room with a fridge and a faucet. I began to work.

* * *

 **So yeah, expect a time skip in the next chapter. Just because I don't want to describe the puzzle and his work. I will just time skip to the end, unless you lot have an image of a puzzle with interestingly shaped pieces. If you have a picture, message it to me. I will respond somewhat quickly. I start writing the next chapter on Monday the 3rd.**

 **Cya in a bit!**

 **-The Liefeheartiest of Joshuas**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys!

I know I am a little late, but with studying for AP testing and other tests, I have been pretty busy. With any luck I will be back in and on a regular schedule. Hope all y'all enjoy!

* * *

 **Percy POV**

When I got my bearings, as much as I can in the dark, I noticed the obvious; I had a heavy bag, I felt a faucet, thanks Dad, heard a refrigerator, thanks cousin H, and could see nothing in the dark. Good job Percy! I determined after less than a moment's thought that I needed light to complete this puzzle. And to get light I either needed fire or a light switch. I had at this point determined that Athena's blessing was working well enough for me. I was able to quickly determine that I needed to find a light switch, because I didn't know how much oxygen I had and I didn't want to waste it on fire, in the dark room where I had no idea where the walls were. Well, if I just walk forward I will eventually find a wall. So I walked forward.

Until I tripped over a table and face planted. Then I got up, on the other side of the table, and walked forward. Good job Percy, you managed to keep your direction in the dark after falling. Must have something to do with Hades' blessing. In the process of getting to the wall I tripped over a rug, and a stool. I also walked into the fridge, and it hurt, a lot. Finally I found a wall. Step one complete.

Next step, search wall for light switch. This went surprisingly smoothly because I had something to hold onto: my friendly neighborhood wall. After banging my head on various wall fixtures, (I mean who decorated this place?) I came to the light switch. I had no memory of anything except the sharp edge of the frame I had just bumped into, and so I was somewhat confused when I came across it. At first I thought it was a painting and screamed. I swear, I had acquired a new fear of paintings in the last however long I've been here. After a brief moment, I had the intellect, or memory, to realize that this was a light switch. Used for turning on lights, which I was not sure I wanted to do.

I mean, I might see paintings.

After a few minutes, or hours, or however I measure time in here, I decided that I needed light. For some reason. At least to find a table to put this heavy bag on. So I turned it on. The walls were done in alternating wood tones with lightning bolt patterns on the walls(I think a god named Zeus is responsible) and the walls covered with a whole 7 oil pastel paintings. 1 of the paintings was of a pure white swan sitting on it's nest with two eggs out beside it, with small children in the eggs. I assume that these were Helen of Troy and Polydeuces. In another picture was a dashing blonde holding a gorgon's head, whom I assume to be the original Perseus holding Medusa's head. The theme continued all the way around; famous children of Zeus. The one picture that interested me the most was of a pine tree on a hill. I am guessing this was the same tree that held the huntress that was pleading for me to be safe just hours ago. Deciding that I had had enough looking at _paintings_ , I proceeded to walk over to the table and pull up the stool, sitting facing the only wall without a painting; the one with the fridge and kitchen area. While I was not yet hungry, it was good to know that was there if I got hungry. I then recklessly dumped out all of the puzzle pieces. They were in the following shapes: a moon, the sun, a lightning bolt, a trident, a hammer, a heart, an owl head, a skull, a bunch of grapes, a scythe, a flame, and a winged snake. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

After several hours of musing, I had brought together the sun inside of the winged snake with the moon cradling the sun. The moon was connected to the lightning bolt, which connected to the heart, which pressed against the snake, and the trident. The trident also met the snake and was nestled with the scythe, which worked together to house the hammer quite nicely. The hammer was sandwiched in between the skull and owl head pieces, and the skull pressed against the snake and the flame. The flame and the grapes were close together and the grapes were in between the owl's horns, which pressed against the trident. The snake was holding all of this together and pressing the hammer in close with the flame and the grapes.

I saw no other way for these pieces to go together.

But then again, I didn't have any idea as to how they would fit in the first place. I sighed and got up, intending to get myself a fifth glass of water to splash on myself. The effect was better than drinking coffee. When I was soaked in water, I felt more awake and alert. I felt like running a mile. Or cramming for a test. Or just doing puzzles. Yeah, that wore off fast. I wonder if Athena rewired my brain to be more normal except I get highs off of water and not drugs. That would be cool.

Regardless, as I sat back down, I noticed something that some would consider odd. I certainly would. I noticed that the pieces of the puzzle seemed to be sucking in all the light, like a black hole. Then, suddenly, it exploded in light and pulled me in. I promptly passed out.

* * *

I awoke in a room, feeling like Athena had decided surgery was the way to fix my brain. I quickly concluded that Athena had not done this. I reached this conclusion because a being of unpredictable gender, age, and skin color approached me. That's right, everything was changing. The color of it's hair, eyes, skin and his height always seemed to be in flux. Until it seemed to have settled for a 5 foot 8 middle eastern man that looked to be in his mid forties and going strong. He had caramel colored hair with chocolate brown eyes that are so uncommon among demigods. And he radiated power unlike that of any being I had been around in my life.

And that is a lot coming from a guy who has fought two titans at once INSITE TARTARUS. This guy whoever he was, was insanely powerful. At that moment he turned to me and said

"Hello Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos. I am the creator of your universe. Apparently your gods have deemed you worthy to take on the same tests I once did." I looked at him confused. What could he have had to do? Make a planet? I CANT MAKE A PLANET! As if, and probably reading my mind, the being, now identified as Chaos, continued. "No Perseus, planetary creation is not a test. It is a sacred event that you just may witness with any luck. But for now, let me explain. Before I was the creator of your universe, I was a hero. In a different universe. My gods decided that I deserved to go meet the creator of my universe and take on the tests that each creator must undergo. I took on the tests I was prescribed, and it took many years. Any questions so far?" Oh yes, I had questions.

"Alright," I began, "So you were a hero, just like me once?"

"Yes."

"And you are from another universe."

"Yes."

"And so there are other universes with other creators out there."

"Not all of them have creators, only the ones with religion present in them."  
"Why is that?"

"Because the creators create religion."

"Got it. Go on." And thus began the monologue of Chaos.

"So in the beginning of the multiverse, there was a deity named Katira. She had a special set of gems that allowed her to create anything. So she created beings almost as great as herself, and called them her children. She proceeded to make them their own copy of her gems, with almost equal power, because she loved them. These being went on to make their own universes and select a champion from their universe to collect a new set of gems from Katira. To do this, one must be blessed by the creator of their universe and pass whatever tests or trials stand in their universe. Make sense?"

"I guess," I replied. "But how does this apply to me? Surely someone has already been blessed by you and gotten their own gems."

"Actually, this is not the case. I sent out to every planet with intelligent in my universe a key to come to here, to me. The problem is that on your planet, the high amount of divine energy is overloading the key, causing it to break apart upon approach of your world and activate immediately when put together. Because of this, I send many keys to your world. I've already sent five! Anyway, a true hero must activate the key to meet me here. Where they are given this briefing and progress with the tests." Chaos' calm demeanor scared me, like this was just another rite of passage, like driving a car. This seemed deadlier and scarier.

"Alright, what are the tests for our universe?" I asked, thinking I was so smart for trying to get information.

"In these tests, you will collect my personal set of gems from around the universe. I only have my Chaos Pearl, and when you have collected them, forge them into an armor for me to wear. Then you will be sent to Katira to receive your own gems. And make your own armor," Chaos said. "You will need to battle primordials, gods, and deities from other worlds. You will not have it easy. I hope you have wit and strength both, because you will need them. Now rest, Perseus Jackson. Ready yourself. Tomorrow you begin." And with that I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

That night, I slept well. I didn't think I would have dreams. Until I woke up looking like a chicken with a Percy head. I was confused. Then I looked around and noticed that I was in my room, floating above my body. It felt weird, and I was almost scared that I was dead. That was until I had something new to be scared of. A weird current pulling me to a place and time that I had no knowledge of, in what looked to be a desert by a river.

This was all so confusing. Normally when I dreamed it involved things about the Greek gods and I saw lush greenery or dark mazes. Never had I seen such a barren wasteland. One that seemed to go on as far as the eye could see. In the distance I could see a square that seemed to be incomplete based on the wood piled around it, as if trying to make a ramp to move things up the wood. There were people moving large blocks toward the ramp. Beyond that, there was little I could see. Then I witnessed the acceleration of time and saw many large pyramids be built.

Finally, I was pulled over to what looked to be the edge of a large encampment. I looked on, not able to move, and saw Roman soldiers marching about and doing drills. I only caught a few words, but I did hear the chant to Mars Ultor, the patron of the Romans. I was pulled away to a large palace to see a woman sitting lazily across several thrones. I had expected to see the only Egyptian queen. I and I saw her, but she was bowing before several gods. One being Isis, the Egyptian magic goddess, the second being Jupiter, which surprised me, and the last being Chaos.

Suddenly, Chaos turned to me and snapped his fingers. Apparently when Chaos was in front of those who valued men as leaders, Chaos was a man. Suddenly, I knew I'd been spotted and felt myself rocketed through space and time back to my body. It was enough to make me chicken-sick. Remind me never to ride a chicken again.

I woke up the moment I hit my body and looked around confused. When I saw nobody, I checked the time. Three hours to wake up, time for more sleep.

When I fell asleep this time, I expected to dream. And I hoped to not be a Percy-chicken again. As it happened, I got lucky. Or blessed by Chaos. In my dream, I was exactly where I was, but an image formed in front of me. It was lined with weird shapes that seemed to be runes. But these were not Greek or Latin. I didn't know what these are. They glowed a dim red. I saw many scenes from what I understood to be Norse mythology. I had to admit, most of the Norse deities impressed me. And then there was Thor. He was everything you expect in a college sophomore. Rude, loud, and unclean. And dressed unfashionably in a pair of blue and purple jeans with a pure green shirt covered by a gray breastplate. He adorned a helmet and held his famed hammer, which looked like a rubber mallet. He was in the middle of combat with a group of wolves and giants. As I was watching, he turned to where I stood and looked at where I was.

"You see, hero of the Greeks? We were born so that humans may ascend."

The scenery began to return to where I was sleeping and I was pulled back into my body. By looking at a clock in the room, I could tell it was morning.

* * *

I know I have worried some of you in the past by bringing up Pertemis. And I have no idea where that was going, so I am gonna stay Periper as planned. Please review and take appropriate action regarding this story. Have a great day!


End file.
